The Forgotten
by xxxMichaelMyersxxx
Summary: What if Michael did have a friend? When he first met Amy, he fell in love with her. They both promised that they never forget each other. Years later, Michael escapes, but when he finds out that Amy moves from Illinois to Indiana, he goes all the way to Oxford to search for her. But will poor Amy remember her old childhood friend? Rated M for cussing and gory details. MichaelxOC
1. Prolog

** Prolog**

"*sigh* Mommy, why did we move?" I asked her. "Well, because Daddy's job was here, and it's the closest we are to it." She answered. I slowly walked up the stairs, with my stuff in my hands. When I got to my room, I unpacked my stuff, and sat on the bed. It took me a while to notice that Alfred, my older brother, was standing at my bedroom door impatiently tapping his foot. "There's guest downstairs, welcoming us, come on." He said motioning me with his hand.

"Coming!" I shouted. As soon as I got downstairs, I saw Mommy, Daddy, Alfred, Jane, two grown ups, a teen girl, and a little boy that looked like he was my age. "Well if it isn't miss slow pants." My big sister, Jane teased with a smile. ''Cut that out!" I said, frustrated. I saw Daddy roll his eyes. "Why don't you guys go mingle with the kids okay." The woman said smiling at the two kids.

Jane, the girl, and Alfred, all went to the guest room. (basement) Mommy, and Daddy went with the two grown ups outside in the backyard, leaving me and the boy alone in the living room. "You want to go up stairs to my room?" I asked. "Sure, sounds fun." The boy replied. We both walked up the stairs into the long dark hallway, taking left into my room. "Well, here's my room." I said, opening the door and revealing a big window lit room. I sat on the bed, and the boy joined me.

The boy had short brown hair, brown eyes that looked almost black, a white shirt, blue jeans, and gray Velcro shoes. He looked like he was 3, which was how old I was. "I'm Amy Flame. What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Michael Myers." He said, while pulling off his Velcro shoes. I took off my black dress shoes, and placed both pairs of shoes by the closed door. I hopped on the bed, my baby blue satin dress puffing out, then deflating, my sandy brown hair bouncing. We then looked at each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Michael asked. "I don't know. Any ideas?" I asked. "I got one idea." Michael said. Before I could ask, he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips. I blushed. He smiled.

"What was that for?" I asked. "Nothing, I just really like you." Michael answered with a smile. "Well you can't kiss someone when you first meet them." I scolded. "I know, but there's a lot you can tell by their name." He explained. " *sigh* Like what?" I asked.

"Well for instance, I know that you have a big sister named Jane, an older brother named Alfred, and your parents recently got back together." Michael explained, obviously pleased by his gift. "H-How did you know all that?" I asked in shock. "Well it's just a gift I have." He said. "You think I can try that?" I asked. "Sure." Michael said.

I looked at Michael, studying his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him. "You have a big sister named Judith, your parents are expecting a baby soon, and your favorite holiday is Halloween." I explained with my eyes closed. Michael's eyes widen in shock. "Amy, you can predict the future!" He said astounded. I smiled widely. We played together, and fell asleep on the bed. There was a knock at the door.

When I awoke, I found that Michael had his hands around my waist, and my back was facing toward him. He got up and pulled on his gray Velcro shoes, handing me my black dress shoes. I waved goodbye as he left. Later on that night, I went upstairs to go to bed. As I layed In bed with my long white nightgown, I lifted my pillow and took out a picture of Michael and I sitting on the bed smiling at the camera, with our hands hugging each other. I turned the picture over and saw a message that read "_Michael Myers + Amy Flame, Best Friends for eternity. Never forget me Amy, I will never ever forget you. Love Michael." _ I smiled widely, placing the photo in a box labeled "presage members" and layed there in bed humming Mad World, until I fell asleep. "Goodnight Michael," I whispered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, the other chapters will have songs in them. I do not own Michael Myers nor his parents and big sister. they belong to their creator. I also don't own Halloween. I only own Jane, Alfred, Amy, and Mr. and Mrs. Flame. plus this story.**


	2. Chapter 1, Photograhic Memories

**Chapter1. Photographic memories**

I put the finishing touches on my 98th mask. It had been the doctor's orders for me, to keep my hands busy in order to keep me from strangling the others. Which was what got my ass here in the first place so what the hell. Still it was a great thing, mask making. I reached in my desk drawer for some more newspaper strips when I picked up a picture. I sighed heavily at the sight of the photographic memory. "Oh Amy I miss you." I whispered low enough, so no one near by would hear my voice breaking from the tears I was trying not to shed. I've learned to hold back my tears. I then started getting mad when a cold clear white tear ran down my cheek.

I then threw the mask against the wall, hitting another mask off the wall. All of a sudden a young male, dressed in white insane asylum nurse uniform, came into my half mask filled half white room. "WHAT THE HELL MICHAEL!" The nurse shouted. I quickly scribbled on my notepad:**I need more newspaper strips! I was testing how much more glue I should use on my 99th mask!: **Ripped it out and threw it at him. He looked at it and sighed. "Michael, you could've just asked." The nurse explained.

Shrugging my shoulders, I picked up my skull mask, along with my unfinished zombie mask. As soon as the nurse left to get some more newspaper strips, I pulled the picture out again and this time let my tears fall down as I held the picture close to my heart. (_Where are you darling ? I need you now, for even the soul of your cries doesn't comfort me. I need you now, come home to me I can't live without you. darling don't go to far away from me. God send my baby to me tonight, I don't think I can live without her. I believe i'm gonna die tonight, if I don't see in 5 seconds, send her to me. send her to me. send her me. God please send her to me.)_ That night I thought of an evil plan. Well it wasn't evil. I mean the plan was I would grab the keys, in the night break out, and try to find my Amy boo. Also kill anybody who get's in my way. Okay maybe that was a little evil. Just a little, you can't blame me. I miss her.

She was everything to me, the only person who didn't think I was ugly unlike my big bitch of a sister Judith. I still remember that night we killed Judith, Alfred, and my dad. It was the best night. It all started on October 31, 1988. My big sister Judith was supposed to take me trick or treating that night, but she refused to cause her _boyfriend_Alfred was coming over. When he did show up, I looked around him and circled him, peaking over Alfred mumbling "were is she, were is she," over and over again. "What the hell brat!" He had shouted at me, while knocking me to the ground. I growled, and was about to attack him when all of a sudden my dad walked into the room. " ALL RIGHT, SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP YOU LITTLE BASTARD! GO TRICK OR TREATING BY YOURSELF YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" He had shouted in range.

Which was no surprise to me. When he went back to the living room, I glared at Judith and Alfred, then left. I went across the street to pick up a lonely girl in a black fuzzy layer strip toped and bottomed black dress, with black wings. "Wanna go trick or treating with me?" I asked. The 10 year old sandy brown haired looked up at me with a slight glimmer of happiness in her green eyes, sniffed and nodded. "By the way, what are supposed to be?" I asked her. "Angle of death." Amy replied

"That's cool, I'm the grim reaper." I responded with a big grin plastered over my skull make-up covered face. "Oh my GOD Michael! Do you know what this means?" She asked as we came up to the first house. "No, what?" I asked. "We can be a team!" Amy said as her gray and blue tennis shoe broke a stick causing a St. Bernard to bark within distance. "How?"

I peered into the conversation. "You can point out the victims, we kill 'em, and I tear their souls apart before sending them to heaven or hell." She explained. I wrapped my right arm around her neck, pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear, "We can start our little duo tonight. I got a couple bastards and a bitch at my house that really need to fucking go." "Let me guess, Your father, My brother Alfred, and your big sister Judith." She said, after she kissed my cheek. I smiled and nodded. As soon as we got done with trick or treating, we headed to my house and that's when some gruesome ass shit went down. Her big brother came into the kitchen to get him a snack, the door was locked and I watched as Amy took the sludge hammer to his hollow head and just scream her head off.

Within seconds Alfred was dead. We got the tape, and taped my dad's arms, legs and mouth then stabbed him. We sliced up his neck, stomach, and just slaughtered up his fucking body. I then went up stairs to my big sister's bed room, and that's when I tried the mask on. Stabbing my knife through her leg and trailed up to her thigh causing her to limp and fall down the stairs right in front of Amy. "Please help me." Judith whimpered as she looked up at my friend. Amy lifted her sludge hammer and smashed it on Judith's head. I took my churn in stabbing her as Amy grabbed Laurie from the crib. I then took the baby out on the porch while Amy prepared her bottle.

As soon as Amy got outside with the baby bottle, I gave her the baby and we just sat on the porch. Amy, Laurie, and I. My mom pulled up in the driveway, then stopped in her tracks ,and pulled out her camera. "Amy, Michael. Up here." my mom called to us as she snapped some pictures of Amy, Laurie, and I. She stopped as she came up and saw the blood on me and Amy. 'why-" knock, knock, knock. There was 3 knocks on my bedroom door interrupting my flashback, and indicating that he had finally gotten enough newspaper strips for my 99th mask. When I took the strips of newspaper, I saw that there was enough to finish up my 99th mask and start and finish my 100th mask!

This made me happy so I worked quickly and after a while, I was finished with both mask, it was complete. Later on that night, I screwed around with my lock on the door and stepped out of the door wearing my skull mask. I had charged into the nurse who gave me the newspaper strips, while killing a burly ugly looking female. Later on I was in a big red truck, wearing my William shaker mask, a blue jumpsuit with my butcher knife in the pocket, white socks, and black shoes, driving down to Oxford, Indiana to look for sweet innocent Amy Slit Flame. (_I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits. And they forgive me for my mistakes. I'm coming home. I'm coking hm. Tell the world I'm coming...)_

* * *

**Hey you guys hope you like it. The songs I used was Bring her home by me (obviously) and Coming home by P diddy, ft. Skylar Grey. I'm gonna make a squeal to this called Heart of soul. and it's gonna be a cross over of Halloween, and A Nightmare on Elm street.**


	3. Chapter 2 Sorry

**Well guys here is my response to reviews**

**Rocuvus95:Thank you for the 2 nice reviews.**

**Shilo (something can't remember): I will complete this story soon. Just give me time.**

**Slashersister: Just please give me time. oh and thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Judith, Michael, Laurie, Loomis, or any characters in Halloween. I do own Jane, Alfred, Amy, any character that shows up in this story that didn't in the Halloween movies, and this story**

**Please R+R (READ and REVIEW) oh and a response to 2 more reviews Lysai: (I think not 4sure) Thank you and give me time. Eesvebo: Thank you. suspenseful isn't it? hahaha. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Sorry**

I got up yawning, and scratched my back while shuffling my fluffy gray kitty slippers a cross the brown soft carpet. Opening up my closet I shuffled through the thousands and thousands of dark, gloomy, not so bright clothes. Call me Goth, but I actually like that shit. I like anything dark and mysterious. I mean why the hell would I wear all this dark shit, and go over board on the theme of Halloween when passing out candy to little kids? I grabbed my black/red denim shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and headed to my bedroom bathroom. I pulled off my robe, took off my gray shirt, slipped off my red sweats, and started getting dressed. A few minutes later I came out with my pajamas in my right arm, and my clothes on. I padded over to the laundry hamper, and dropped off my pajamas in there. Slipping on my gray/blue Nike's, I picked up the hamper, opened up my white door, and padded down the stairs in the long gloomy hallway, and into the laundry room.

(_Is not about the money, money, money. We don't need you m-)_ I answered my black Samsung. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey sis you up?" Jane said with worry capturing her words in her throught. "Yes, what's wrong?" I asked very concerned about my big sister's strange tone. "It's mom, she's sick!" Jane squeaked.

"Where's dad, where are you?" I panicked. "Dad has a business trip, and I have to go Kyle's house tonight." Jane explained. " grrr Jane I swear sometimes you can be really selfish. Just bring mom to my house." I instructed before I got off the phone. Growling in range, I put my cellphone in my pocket. I walked over to the coat rack, and put on my white and black jacket, then headed outside on the concrete porch. Pacing around as time ticked, a red 2004 convertible pulled in on the side of my front yard.

Out stepped a 24 year old woman with a pink blouse, white skirt, black dress shoes, and a red dress jacket, out of the car and helped an elderly woman out of the passenger side of the red convertible. Jane walked up to me, and glared then got back into convertible leaving mom alone with me. "Hi, mom." I greeted her. "Hello dear, how are you?" Mom asked me sweetly. "I'm fine, let's go inside." I suggest as mom starts to shiver. As soon as we get inside, mom took a seat on the long black sofa, and I went into the big wooden oak colored kitchen. Looking through the glass cabinets, I fine 2 chicken noodle soup cans.

"Your soup's almost ready mom!" I call as I rummaged through the wooden bowl's cabinet. "Alright here you go mom." "Thank-you dear." Mom responds as I hand her the translucent bowl filled to the rim with chicken noddle soup. I sat on the white loveseat next to the black sofa mom was sitting on. I flipped through the channels on the Sanyo 40in flat screen TV, when all of a sudden something caught my eye. "Well Todd tonight we have some issues with 2 16 year old girls, as 1 is dead and the other in an anxiety spasm." The 43 year old man on the news explained. "Well golly Jim how did this happen?"

A 53 year old sharply dressed man responded. "You see Todd, the first teen 16 year old Lesley gore died in her death, (still had no clue where she got the knife), but her twin sister Julia is now in the mental asylum for refusing to sleep." Jim responded. I growled at the tv, and before I could attack it, mom picked up the remote I tossed to her early and turned off the tv. "Why don't we take a nap." Hillary, (my mom) suggested. "But mom you barley even ate y-" Before I could finish the sentence Hillary gobbled down her soup in one swift bite. "your soup, alright then." I said with a edge of annoyance creeping in my voice, as I took mom's bowl and put it in the kitchen sink. I wrapped a big thick white black dotted blanket around mom.

I grabbed a gray, inside volcano burnt like dark plaid thick blanket. Resting my eyes, I fell into deep dream sleep. I awoke in a sunny park with older people walking around dressed in white. I noticed a sign with daffodils, and pansies around it that read:**Smiths Grove **_Illinois hospital for the criminally insane._ "Huh that's weird." I thought to myself. Shrugging my shoulder, I went to go sit down on a red wood park bench.

Rain poured down, and the sky turned gray. The people started to scream, and run, as the beautiful song bird filled daylight turned into a gruesome blood stained dark gloomy night. I scrambled up to my feet and fled out of the way. Chasing, stabbing, killing all the people was a man with a blue mechanic's jumpsuit, black shoes, a William Shatner mask, and a big butcher knife in his right hand. All though he was moving rather slowly, the man seemed to get a lot of people. What caught my attention, was how he was spelling something out in he person's blood. I stepped closely to the paralyzed woman with a red dress, white shoes, brown hair, and blue eyes, and saw the most horrifying thing ever.

As the dead woman layed motionless on the ground, her blood poured out from her stomach. In the pool of thick churning blood spelled ou E. I nearly got sick as I realized that it was my name. I read on and cried at what I read. AMY FLAME, I MISS YOU! "No, no, no, no, nooooooooo!" I roared out in misery. Running, I looked back as I realized that woman was my big sister Jane.

"Jane, no." Crying in misery, I fled for safety. I was shooken awake by my mother. "Sweetie are you okay?" She asked me as I leaped up off the couch . "Yay mom, I'm okay." I said catching my breathe. "Sorry to disturb you, but you were panicking." Hillary apologized. "No mom, I'm sorry." I gasped as my heart pounded. All day, I tried to figure out my dream meant.

_ I'm like a kid who just won't let it go._

_ Twisting and churning the colors in rows._

_ I'm so incense to find out what it is._

_This is my Rubik's cube._

_I know I can figure it out._

Still the answer never came to me. "I'm so stupid." I muttered to myself. "No your not." Hillary comforted. "Yes I am, what did my dream mean!" I shouted.

"What did you dream about dear?" She asked. I explained my whole dream, and her eyes widen and she almost cried. "Mom, is something bothering you?" I asked. "No dear, I just had to cough." Hillary said while stifling in a cough. I peered suspiciously, then shrugged my shoulders.

After hours of the talk it finally came to me. "IT'S ALFRED!" I shouted. "What?" Hillary asked. "It's Alfred, trying to send me a message." I said, jumping to my feet.

_His little whispers, Love me, love me._

_ That's all i asked for._

_He battered his tiny fist to feel something. _

_ Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

_ Monster, How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, looking through the window._

"Dear, I don't think it's him." Hillary clenched. "Wh-what do you mean? Are you hiding something from me?" I asked. "Come on, there's something i have to tell you." Hillary explained, as we walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

**dun dun dun. What will happen next, I don't know, read to find out. oh and don't forget to review either. sorry this is taking so long i was busy. The songs used are Monster y Meg and Dia, and Rubik's cube by Athlete. I do not own either. I do own Amy, Hillary, Jane Alfred, and this story. Halloween ,and Michael Myers are not in my postion.**


	4. Chapter 3 Bloodbath

**Response to reviews**

**Rocuvus95: yes i totally agree but now ain't the best time**

**Megan K: Thank-you for the totally nice reviews. appreciate it, thanks.**

**okay well that's all the reviews. Please post more reviews, cause the more reviews the more lovely chapys i post. but please DO NOT FLAME! I do not own Michael Judith Laurie nor Dr. Loomis. I do own Hillary Jane Alfred Amy and this story. Michael, Judith, Laurie, Dr. Loomis. and Halloween belongs to John Carpenter. Music belongs to rightful owners. The rest is mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 3 Bloodbath**

The red truck ran out of gas. FUCK! I thought to myself, as I got out. Now how am I gonna get A- well walking's always and option. Padding along the rode, the hot burling day slowly turned into a cooling afternoon getting ready to become a cool night. I stopped when i noticed some teens stop, and encourage me to get in. Shrugging my shoulders, i padded up to the car only to have them attempt to get away.

Before they did, i grabbed the driver by the back of his white collared green shirt and slit his throat open. Tossing his body to the side of the road in a ditch, i dove for a blonde with a red devils costume on, and crushed her lungs. Throwing her on the right side of the road opposite of the black haired boy, and stabbed the next red haired boy 56 times in the stomach. Doing the same for the kitten dressed orange haired female, I spelled A-M-Y in their blood. I hoped in the red convertible, rolling up the hood, and drove off. Before I did, i stopped the car and drove it into the ditch hidden. I got out of the car, and put their bodies out on the road.

Putting a big F on the 4th one's body, I headed for my car only to have someone stop right where the bodies where. I got in the car and watched. A tall old man dressed in a brown suit, wobbling on a cane steps out of the jeep. "LOOMIS!" I hissed my under breath. I wonder what he's doing here? I thought to myself.

All of a sudden a woman in a blue blouse, green yoga pants, white addiada's steps out. My eyes widen as i realize that brown haired woman was my sister Laurie. I stare frozen, as i wonder what she was doing with Loomis. "Loomis, it's Michael again isn't it?" She said as she stared sadly down at the torn up bodies. "Ye-yes, he's looking for Amy." Loomis stuttered in pure fear. Wait how did my sister recognize me?

I wonder with shock over my face. "I remember Amy." Laurie said. Loomis looked at her shocked. "You do?" He asked. Laurie nodded.

"Mama told me all about her, a sweet kind girl." Laurie began smiling. "Yes, Michael had a thing for her." Loomis said with a grin like a father would when finding there son found someone they liked. "He's not trying to kill her is he?" Laurie asked sounding hurt. Loomis shook his head. "No, he misses her, and he wants her."

Loomis explained. "And he's creating a bloodbath just to get to her." Laurie finished.

* * *

** DUN! DUN! DUN! Now we know what Michael truly plans to do. What will happen next. you don't know. Well i own nothing but Amy and those 4 teens the idea came from Halloween 4. oh i own this story. Michael Myers Laurie and Loomis all belong to John Carpenter.**


End file.
